1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a display device, and particularly to a liquid crystal display including a color filter.
2. Discussion of the Background
The liquid crystal displays (LCD) is one of the most widely used flat panel displays and includes a pair of panels provided with field-generating electrodes, such as pixel electrodes and a common electrode, and a liquid crystal (LC) layer disposed between the two panels. The LCD displays images when voltages are applied to the field-generating electrodes to generate an electric field in the LC layer that determines the orientations of LC molecules therein to adjust polarization of incident light.
The liquid crystal display includes color filters to represent various colors. The color filters may be made of an organic material including pigments and are frequently formed on the display panel along with thin film transistors. Each color filter may represent a primary color such as red, green, or blue, and the neighboring color filters may overlap each other near their boundaries. However, when the color filters overlap each other, the height thereof may be increased at the overlapping region such that a cell gap, i.e., the thickness of the liquid crystal layer, at the overlapping region is different than in other places, and therefore the characteristics of the light passing through the overlapping region may be changed.
A black matrix generally covers the overlapping region of the color filters, but it may be difficult for the black matrix to cover all the light that is obliquely incident to the overlapping region. Accordingly, light leakage may not be completely eliminated even though the black matrix is used.